Need to Beat
by Neku the Last Reaper
Summary: Dedicated to xLadyxLibertyx. Tidus needs to relieve some frustration, so he finds someone to wail on.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dissidia apart from my copy.

Need to Beat

----

Some days it's just a pain to be my age. Seventeen, it's just a pain to be seventeen. Or maybe it's just a pain to be me. No one ever takes you seriously! You're too old to be treated like a kid, but your too young to be treated like an adult. I don't get how Squall does it! Maybe it's just his 'doom-and-gloom' that makes everyone think he's old. I don't think I could do that if I tried, life's just too fun! I leaned over the edge of the large floating platform and stared down at the giant pool of lava. Man my dad sure loved this place... of course this was all his. His ramps, his giant sword statue. His! It made me sick! Jecht... just thinking about my dad just pissed me off!

Okay, now I was so pissed I had to fight someone, anyone. Cloud had gone off on his own, while Cecil and Firion had followed suit. They'd know what to do. I could get a nice match out of them. We'd fight for a little bit; maybe invent a new move or two. The best part was, we could walk away and laugh about it later over dinner and a campfire. But all of them had run off for their crystals. Good for them, I came here to beat the tar out of my old man! But where was the bastard when he was supposed to be here! Jerk!

I shook with fury and ran to the edge of Dream's End, and I came out in a large floating castle, The Rift. Just my luck, I show up where no one, and I mean, no one would want to show up! Nothing wrong with this place other than it's kinda unnerving to stare down and not find the freaking ground! I can deal with the water. I just don't like not having something to land on! This place was so weird! I turned to leave, no one here, and I wouldn't be in a moment either.

"So another little bug has a wish to enter the Void before all else." A low, booming voice announced.

I spun around, a massive person in armor with eyes on his shoulder guards. Now what was this guy's name? Expect? Edilith? Exdeath? Exdeath! That was it! I remember Bartz saying something about him! "No chance of that!" I shouted and summoned Brotherhood to my hand. Finally a way to kick back and relax!

He let out a low chuckle, "come to the Void."

Exdeath sent a spell right for me. I leaped up into the air and spun out of the way. I zipped up the wall and swung for Exdeath. He dodged out of the way and I jumped into the air. Brotherhood crashed into his helmet and I danced out of the way as he recovered. He put up a strange magic shield, I swirled through the air and landed another blow and kicked him into the air. I chased after him. He dodged my attack and hit me. I flew through the air and slammed into the large castle at the center of this place. I groaned weakly then stood up and shook it off. I dodged as he summoned a massive black hole thing right above me. I rolled forward and hit him with a back flip. I leaped into the air and slashed at him with my sword. "Get a load of this," magic flew from my sword to hit him, "and another!" The little bit of magic I used flew back and hit him.

Exdeath stood up and put his sword in the air, "prepare." I barely moved out of the way as he teleported right where I was. I shook my head and landed on one of the floating boxes away from the main castle. He was tough! This was like fighting a tree! I didn't have time to think and I frowned. I flipped forward and continued to cut through his armor leaving a few dents. My sword charged up with magic, "You're gone!" I swung and cut clean through the armor and slammed him into the ground. Exdeath didn't move, I jumped around for a moment and threw Brotherhood in the air. "Alright!"

I watched Exdeath for a moment. Okay now that I'd laid the beat down on him, it was probably time to go. I turned towards the edge of the platform and ran forward. I landed quietly in the middle of a large industrial place. It gave me the creeps, but the sight of my friends wiped that out. I ran forward waving, "hey guys!"

Firion walked forward, his brown eyes shone with adrenaline. He'd been fighting too. Judging by the burns on his cape, I'd say it was either Kuja or Kefka. "Where'd you run off to Tidus?"

"Ah I just needed a bit of a stroll," I laughed and smiled at them. Nothing like a good scrap to make everything better!

Cloud shook his head, "it's too bad... Jecht was here..."

I clenched my fist, "he was?!"

"I was kidding," Cloud replied seriously.

I blinked, Cloud made a joke? I laughed along with Cecil and Firion. Cecil smiled kindly, "come Tidus, we are setting camp for the night."

I yawned and stretched, "sounds good by me." I lay down beneath one of the massive pipes in Kefka's Tower with a yawn.

"Oh and Tidus," Firion noted, "it's your turn to set up the tents tonight."

I sat up, "What?!" They all laughed and I smiled sheepishly. Now I remembered why I liked being me, I got to hang out with my friends.

---

End

**A/N:** A bit of a drabble, based off of a dream I had today before I woke up. I was Tidus fighting Exdeath in my dojo where I train with xLadyxLibertyx and Bjanik. We fought in the middle of class and it was really weird that no one noticed. We had to stop for the end of class and stood in the back before I finished him off with Spiral Cut. In update news for those who follow our merry band, xLadyxLibertyx got her 3rd degree black belt today and her birthday was a few weeks ago! I'm so proud! So I'm dedicating this fic to her. Good job and Happy Belated Birthday Bossman!


End file.
